


Lasting Memories

by dinopoodle



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopoodle/pseuds/dinopoodle
Summary: Frodo's thoughts before going to the harbor.





	Lasting Memories

            **_I do not own any of these characters. All mistakes are my own._**

****

As Frodo set aside the book and looked out the window he wondered to himself just how one persons hate could breed so much pain. For to be honest that’s what the story he has just completed entailed. Pain was a large part of the story, but he realized so was hope, triumph, greed, love, and of course courage.

 

It was done, oh not just the story he and his uncle Bilbo had written, but the saving of the shire was done at least for this hurtle. It was rebuilt now after the scourging of the shire by Salron. It was if he could say indeed a stronger place than it was before.

 

The inhabitance of the shire where perhaps a little more wary of the big people and the outside world as a whole, but he supposed that was not altogether a bad thing.  People still helped each other and it was still the shire he loved just a wiser place.

 

Still it was not really home for him, not anymore. Not like it once had been. He stared out the window at Sam and his Rosie playing in the garden with their children.  It was their time now. Theirs was the story yet to be told.  The last pages would be left for Sam now to fill in with the rest of the story. 

 

His Sam, now Frodo did small a bit.  Such a friend he was lucky to have. There had been many times in the past that he could have simple left, to be honest about it he thought to himself, I would not have blamed him a bit. But steadfast Sam had stayed by his side through thick and thin, even when Frodo had tried to get him to turn back, or even had believed Gollum over him. 

 

It was time for that loyalty to now go to his family fully for one person even such a wonderful hobbit as Sam could not serve two masters.  Oh, he would not be happy at first to let go of his friend at the harbor when they where set to part ways. But he would be happy and live a full life.  Frodo knew they would see each other once again. After an long life with his Rosy and children, and even grandchildren and  maybe great grandchildren he would take the same voyage that was about to happy and they would meet once more.

 

Frodo knew parting from his friends would be most difficult, but he needed piece that he could not seem to find on these shores. Wounds both physical and mental that still need to finally at long last heal.  He closed the book and set it aside to bring with him to the harbor. For now he would join them in the garden and make a few more lasting memories on this side of the sea.


End file.
